Borra Month
by nascent-borra
Summary: 30 days of Borra! These are my contributions for Borra Month. I make no promises to fill all of the prompts, however. Ratings may vary.
1. Casual

_A/N: Yay! It's Borra Month! You know, I almost wasn't going to do today's, but then this idea came to me. I hope you guys enjoy. :) It's told from Asami's point of view. A first for me, so I hope I did her justice._

_Rated: M_

* * *

**Casual**

* * *

"It's sort of warm in here, isn't it?" Mako fidgeted as he removed his jacket and tugged the heirloom scarf out of his collar. "Hey, what happened to Korra?"

Now that the gala was in full swing, many of the sublimely dressed guests were kicking it up on the dance floor to improvised jazz. After all of the introductions and mingling, it was nice to finally get away and get some one-on-one time with Mako. He and I were seated a ways from the dance floor, and I'd been so wrapped up in our discussion about the future of Future Industries that I hadn't realized Korra had left. Or that there were even other people in the room. It was easy to forget about the rest of the world when Mako was around.

"Maybe she went to the bathroom?" I suggested, vaguely recalling Korra mentioning something like that.

Mako frowned as he glanced around. "And where'd Bo run off to?"

I looked around as well, surprised that I hadn't even noticed the earthbender's disappearance. "I'm sure he's fine. Probably checking on Korra."

Mako scoffed and rose from his chair. "I'd better go look for him before he gets himself into trouble."

"I'll go with you," I offered, linking my arm with his. I preferred helping Mako look for his brother over waiting to get caught up in a discussion with another one of my father's ex-colleagues. And although I was a little disappointed that we couldn't spend the rest of the evening together, just the two of us, I knew Mako would become anxious if he went too long without knowing where Bolin had gotten off to.

He gave me a soft smile and pecked my cheek. "Thanks, Asami."

"No problem, sweetie."

We walked the perimeter of the dance hall with the intention of searching near the buffet spread, knowing perfectly well how Bolin could station himself by one and taste-test expensive appetizers all evening. I was actually surprised when we didn't find him there.

"I can go check the ladies' bathroom for Korra? Maybe she knows where he went?"

Mako nodded wordlessly, and I could tell he was beginning to form all kinds of worrisome thoughts to explain his younger brother's disappearance.

Unfortunately, Korra wasn't in the bathroom.

"They always do this," Mako ground out through clenched teeth. I got the feeling _this _meant making him worry. Mako's relationship with Korra may have ended, but he still cared for her as a friend and would hate to see anything bad happen to her. As would I.

"We'll find them," I said, patting Mako's arm reassuringly.

He bit his lip uncertainly and slid his arm out from mine. "Asami, why don't you head back to the party? I'm going to look around some more."

I rolled my eyes, not that he could see the movement in the darkened hallway. But honestly, he should know by now that he doesn't have to do everything alone.

I was about to open my mouth to argue when we heard a noise from further down the hallway.

"What was that?" Mako asked, seizing my arm and attempting to move me behind him. I loved everything about Mako, even his protective instincts, but I could totally handle myself if I needed to. Not that I didn't still appreciate the gesture. He always did make me feel safe.

Mako shoved the sleeve of his dress shirt up to his elbow so that the clothing wouldn't hinder his movement if he was suddenly forced to fight. I'd always known how to protect myself, but after the whole Equalist movement a few months ago, I never left home without a weapon. I pulled a device of my own making from the holster strapped to my thigh.

"It sounded like it was coming from over here."

"What do you think it is?" I asked, but Mako put a finger up to my lips, silencing me.

He held my hand as we snuck around the corner into a nearby room, but pulled up fast when we realized what – or rather, who – was causing the suspicious noises.

My mouth dropped open upon seeing Korra pressed up against the wall with the skirt of her evening dress hiked all the way up to her waist, her legs hooked over Bolin's elbows. Bolin's trousers were dangerously low on his hips as he thrust into her. "Harder…" Korra demanded between gasping pants, and judging by the strangled moan she gave, Bolin had most certainly complied.

Well, at least we'd found Bolin and Korra.

I tugged Mako back into the safety of the hallway and struggled to keep from laughing at the horrified look on his face.

"I…" Mako stammered before squeezing his eyes shut. "I can't believe this."

A giggle escaped me, and I grasped his arm. Bolin wasn't my brother, so I probably couldn't imagine the level of trauma and embarrassment Mako was feeling upon seeing him in such a state. And with his ex-girlfriend no less. "Let's go back to the party and get something to drink, sweetie. You look like you could use it."

He said nothing as we made our way to the table we'd occupied earlier, and I tried to engage him in another discussion about my plans for the company. It was hopeless, but still worth a shot if it got his mind off of what we'd witnessed.

Not long after that Korra and Bolin finally returned to the party looking flushed but satisfied. "Just act casual," I whispered as the couple approached.

That little whispered caution had the opposite affect I'd intended, and Mako's face and ears turned a startling red.

Bolin stretched out in the seat nearest Mako, picking at a plate of snacks he'd picked up along the way. Korra sipped her champagne, and I smirked, noticing the strands that had fallen out of the intricate bun she'd styled her hair into for the evening.

"Hey, bro!" Bolin said through a full mouth. "Why are you so red? You hot or something?"


	2. See You Later!

_A/N: Haha so this is probably the most unsatisfying thing ever, but I tried my best._

_Rated: M because of sexy reasons_

* * *

**See You Later!**

* * *

A moan falls from Bolin's lips, and he awakens only to find his hips thrusting along with the ministrations of slender fingers.

"Ahh! Korra…?" he mumbles in his half awake state. "What are you–?"

"Shhh," she whispers as she claims his mouth, swallowing the sound of pleasure that escapes him. Her tongue meets his and Bolin grasps her shoulder in an attempt to deepen the kiss, jerking as her nimble fingers rub over the hardening length at his hips. Dusky nipples brush against his bare chest, and Bolin grows wet at the tip of his cock remembering the pleasant weight of her as she'd moved on top of him the night before, and the silkiness of her velvet heat as he pushed into her. The memory is nearly enough to have him coming in her hand this instant.

It's unusual for Korra to be this frisky in the morning. He could easily recall the many failed attempts at seducing her before the sun was up, but she'd refuse him every time, claiming that _mornings are evil_ and immediately roll back over and fall asleep. So this is a refreshing surprise, and Bolin can't find it in him to complain. That is, until she suddenly stops the delicious friction of her hand and pulls away, leaving him impossibly hard and agonizing for her touch. She wipes an arm across her mouth to clear away the spit and says, "See you later, Big Guy," before moving off the bed.

It's not until he sees Korra pulling up her pants over her bare ass that he realizes she intends to leave. "_What_?!" he cries, watching in shock and desperation as Korra does up the ties at her waist.

"Gotta go to work!" she says with a laugh, tugging that skintight blue tank top over her head. But Bolin doesn't miss the smile tugging at her lips, and he knows that she _planned_ this torment.

"You _evil_ woman!" he groans, disbelieving that he could fall in love with someone who would just leave him hanging after teasing him so relentlessly. He pouts childishly as he grasps himself, knowing his hand won't be _anywhere near_ as satisfying as the warmth he thought Korra was promising. If only she'd bother to stay a few extra minutes… but it'll have to do. "You sure you can just walk out on this?" he asks playfully, baring his teeth at her as he gives her a little show. He's so hard now he even overflows his massive hand.

She levels that ocean blue stare at him, swirls her tongue over her upper lip and says, "Mmm… I hope you save some for me."

Bolin's mouth waters, his cock aching for Korra's touch. "Please don't go!" he begs, moving to capture her wrist before he realizes what he's doing.

She gives a scintillating laugh and runs her fingers through his tousled hair. "I'll be home this afternoon. Think you can wait until then?"

_Of course not_. But he nods eagerly, shivering as her fingernails rake over the skin at the base of his neck.

In a minute he'll jump in the shower and play out the happy ending he was denied. But when Korra comes home, she'll have to do a little begging if she wants one of her own.


	3. Nightmare

_A/N: So this is a little late._ _Don't ask me why I did this. I should probably just apologize right now. I'm not even very happy with the way it turned out, but can't be bothered to mess with it anymore._

_Rated: K_

* * *

**Nightmare**

* * *

Bolin swipes a rice ball from the kitchen, one of the leftover ones from dinner the night before. It's not the best breakfast, but he's in a hurry. He gnaws a bite off the top, chews hastily and swallows. "I'm off to work!" he calls out before stuffing the rest of the rice ball into his mouth.

"Wait a second!" his wife calls, and he does. He always does. Even now that she's carrying so much extra weight and takes longer to come to him, he lingers by the doorway of their home and waits as she comes waddling down the hallway in just her nightie. A smile tugs at his lips, and when she's close enough, he pulls her into his arms, careful to accommodate her swollen belly.

"Coming home early?" she asks, ocean blue eyes hopeful.

"I'll try," he says, bending forward to brush a kiss over her lips.

"Why don't you ever shave?" she whines, her lips forming into a pout. "I don't like kissing you when you're all scratchy." Bolin grins mischievously and leans in to graze his stubbly cheek against hers. "No! Don't!" she laughs, pushing at his chest so that he has to take a step back.

Bolin smiles appreciatively as he studies his wife in that sexy nightie. Even with the protruding belly and the complaints about stretch marks and swollen feet, when Bolin looks at her all he sees is Korra. Every bit as amazing and beautiful as the day he met her.

"It'll be any day now," Korra says as he cups the baby sized bump, feeling the little life inside pushing against his palms.

A happy anticipation lights in his eyes at the prospect of becoming a father to Korra's children.

It truly is a dream come true.

And this is usually the part where he wakes up. When the sun is still too low over the horizon to give proper light. Not a soul awake to hear the broken sobs that rip from his throat, or see his eyes brimming with tears over a heart so full of love and with no one to give it to.

It's not that dreaming of Korra is such a terrible thing. Because it isn't.

The nightmare is waking up each morning only to realize that the dream can never be real.


	4. Hungry

_A/N: So this doesn't really have much to do with the hungry prompt. I dunno, but I've seen the whole "Friend Zone" thing a lot and thought I'd do a Borra take on that. Don't be mad at me before you read it, it's not what you think. :P_

_Rated: B for blahhh_

* * *

**Hungry**

* * *

_That's it. I can't take it anymore!_

It's been three days since that dinner with Bolin. _Three days_. And now every time I try to talk to him he dances around me like I've got the plague. Everything had been going great. Better than great. We were having so much fun… and then he just _had_ to go and ask if I'd have dinner with him again, but as more of a boyfriend/girlfriend situation.

It's hard not to remember the way he ran away after that kiss with Mako a few months ago, and I hated to turn him down. Hated to be that person who breaks his heart. But I just don't see him that way. You can't force something that's not there. Bolin's fun to hang out with, but I'm not ready to be in a relationship so soon after breaking up with Mako, and it kills me that my relationship with Bolin has to suffer because he wants something I can't give him.

But I won't take anymore of this not talking to me bullshit.

I find him out at the meditation pavilion with his pet fire ferret. Pabu's hopping through a series of hoops, but stops and perks his ears up at my approach. Bolin asks the animal what the holdup is, and turns to find me standing behind him.

"If you're mad just tell me," I say before he even gets the chance to speak.

"Wha– _huh_?"

"You're mad at me. Just admit it," I insist.

"Mad? About what?"

To his credit he actually looks confused. I roll my eyes at him, feeling my heart begin to race with barely restrained anger. "That I didn't want to go out with you," I say, crossing my arms over my chest. It's a poor attempt to keep myself in check in case this all goes up in flames.

"You think I'm mad about that?"

"Well, you've barely spoken to me in three days! Okay, I'm sorry we can't be more than friends. I just don't feel that way about you, but do you really have to take it out on me like this? I thought you were my friend!"

"Wait wait wait… Korra… I _am_ your friend!"

"Well then why do you run away from me every time I try to talk to you?"

"I've just been busy," he says with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah, busy _avoiding_ me!" I shout, startling Pabu who jumps from Bolin's shoulders and scurries back towards the main buildings of Air Temple Island. And suddenly I realize how desperate I am not to lose Bolin as a friend, and how devastated I'd be if he turns his back on me because I can't love him more. It's tearing me up inside just thinking that this could be the end of our relationship. But that's the way my life has been lately, just one bad breakup on top of another. "Please," I beg, "I don't want you to be mad at me anymore! I need you, Bolin! You're my best friend. I can't lose you too!"

"No!" he cries, pulling me into his arms. It's not until he's cupping my face and thumbing away the wetness on my cheeks that I realize I'm crying. It's not like me to get so emotional, but I just couldn't stand the thought of Bolin never speaking to me again. Growing up in an isolated compound in the South Pole didn't make it easy to make friends. And Bolin's the first one I've really ever had. I can't lose him. "Korra," he murmurs, rubbing circles into my back. "I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you."

I sniffle, my voice shaky when I ask, "Then why do you keep running away from me?"

"I'm not running away. I've just been sorta busy."

"Busy with what?" I ask childishly.

"Hey," he says, tipping my chin up. "You know I would never lie to you, right?" I close my eyes and rub away the tears as I nod my head. Bolin is such a horrible liar, I'd know if he was trying to pull a fast one on me. "Pabu and I have been practicing a new routine for the match coming up," he continues. "I haven't been avoiding you. In fact, I was just about to go look for you so Pabu could show you his new tricks."

"You were?"

"Yeah! He's been working really hard, and I think he's going to nail it this weekend." He beams at me, that proud smile he wears whenever he talks about his talented pet fire ferret.

"I'm so stupid," I mutter, swiping at my runny nose.

Bolin's arms tighten around me. "No, you're not," he says, resting his chin on the top of my head. "It was just a misunderstanding."

"I'm sorry. I just got all crazy. And you're always buying me stuff, and paying for my dinner, and doing nice things for me all the time and–"

"Because you're my _friend_. I want you to be happy. I don't buy you things with the hopes of getting more out of you. And I pay for your food because I know you never have any cash."

I give a strangled laugh because it's true. He knows me so well. "I'm sorry," I say again. I feel like such an idiot for making a huge deal out of something that ended up being nothing at all.

"Don't be. It means a lot to me that you want to be my friend. I love you, but I'm happy just getting to be in your life, Korra. However," he says, his eyes glowing a little brighter, "if you ever decide our _situation_ isn't enough for you anymore… let me know and we'll do something about it."

"Okay."

He gives me a gentle smile. "Great."

"Thanks, Bolin." I give him a peck on the cheek and smile when I notice his reddened cheeks as I pull away.

He clears his throat awkwardly and mumbles, "No problem."

"So, are you still gonna show me this new routine Pabu's been working on?"

"Later," he says, waving me off. "Tonight I'm taking you to dinner. Just as friends!" he adds hurriedly.

"Just friends," I say with a laugh.

_Although_, I think to myself, _maybe it's possible for me to feel more for him one day_. That wouldn't be such a terrible thing.

"So, Korra… what're you hungry for?"


	5. Under the Lights & Stargazing

_A/N: Sorry this is late, but I was feeling sorta sick yesterday. And I had a lot of trouble coming up with something on my own, so I owe my sister for this idea since she suggested I write about sky lanterns. Then I took a cue from Tangled, and now there's this. I hope it's not too blah._

_And I doubled up on the prompts. It's just "stargazing" and "under the lights" seemed a little similar to me. *shrug*_

_Rated: K_

* * *

**Under the Lights / Stargazing**

* * *

"So, what's this summer celebration thing that's going on today?" Korra asks as she pilfers a dumpling off my plate and shoves it whole into her mouth.

The End of Summer Festival is only the greatest holiday _ever_! Though, of course Korra has never been since she arrived in the city last fall, missing the celebration by just a few weeks. Mako and I couldn't afford to go every year, but when we did he'd try to take off work for the day so we could spend some time out at the boardwalk with the rest of the inhabitants of Republic City and take part in the all-day celebration to bid our last farewells to summer. With the parades and all the singing and dancing, the number of things to do was endless. There's always really great food too, though I never had the money to buy anything. But I could tell the food was great judging by the deliciousness of the smells.

I tell Korra all of this and see the excitement building up in her ocean blue eyes. "Can we go?" she asks, bouncing in place as if she can't contain her excitement.

Her enthusiasm is catching, and suddenly I'm way more eager to be going to a festival than I've ever been in my life. "Yeah! I'll take you!"

Korra throws herself at me, capturing me in a hug, and squeals excitedly in my ear.

* * *

As soon as we arrive, Korra yanks me by the arm in the direction of a merchant selling sun cakes – round cakes with little decorative suns etched onto the top and filled with all kinds of sweet fillings. "I hope you brought some cash," I joke, knowing how Korra sometimes forgets that normal people need money to get the things they want. The admission fee for the two of us alone nearly emptied my pockets of everything I had. But Korra was worth it.

"Got it covered," she says, holding up a purse stuffed full of yuans. I gasp, snatch the purse out of her hands and attempt to hide it in my shirt. Korra gives me a look that questions if I must be crazy.

"Do you want to get mugged?" I hiss at her. Honestly, she's been living in Republic City for nearly a year. You'd think she'd know better by now than to flaunt her wealth in public. And today the boardwalk is the ideal scene for street urchins or other nefarious goons who've snuck in to pick the pockets of festival goers. No doubt I've become the target of a couple thieves already.

Korra casually reaches into my shirt to tug out a couple yuans. I shriek and feel my cheeks burn as she hands the money over to the vendor. "I just wanted to make sure we had enough so we could do everything." She hands me a cake and makes a sound of approval as she bites into her own.

It's my first sun cake. I almost don't want to eat it because it's so round and perfect, but my mouth waters at the delectable smell and I find myself nibbling a bite off the edge. It's chewy and sweet and even more delicious than I could have dreamed, and I only notice that I've eaten the entire thing when it's gone and I'm licking the powdery bits off my thumb.

"Another?" Korra asks, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Definitely!"

* * *

I've lived in this city my entire life, but I'd never experienced the summer festival like this. With Korra by my side everything is brand new. We did everything imaginable, from participating in the dumpling eating contest – which Korra won – to getting our faces painted. Korra sports a cute little silver moon on her cheek, and I have a pretty fantastic fire ferret on my own. And before we know it, the sun is almost gone and everyone is beginning to prepare for the final send-off.

"I'll be right back," I say. Korra leans against the rail and watches the ocean waves, wind catching in her hair. I almost don't want to leave her alone, but I have to head over to a nearby vendor to get what I need.

I return just in time to rescue Korra from being paired up with some beanpole at the urging of a matchmaker. When they see me, Beanpole scrams and the matchmaker blathers on incredulously before chasing after the young man. Korra and I shoot each other puzzled looks before bursting out into laughter.

She's wiping the tears from her eyes, still giggling at the crazy antics of that elderly matchmaker as I hold out a sky lantern for her. "Here."

"What's this?" she asks.

"It's for you." She gingerly takes the lantern and watches it, uncertain of what to do with it. "You're supposed to send it off. Everyone's got one. It's kind of a tradition."

Korra glances around only to find many festival goers already lighting their own paper lanterns. Each lantern is unique in size and shape and color. Mine is round and light green, and decorated with silly looking dumplings. The one I picked for Korra is rectangular in shape, silver stars and crescent moons printed onto the violet paper.

"What do I do?"

I pull out a matchstick from my pocket, noticing Korra's eyes go wide when I light the burner and the top of my lantern begins to fill with air. The public begins to sing, a song about the end of the season, words I know in my heart from all the years I've spent watching the farewell to summer. Korra produces a small flame in her hand that she uses to light her own lantern. She smiles at me and hums along with the song.

When the song ends, the crowd erupts into cheers and applause, and lanterns begin to fill the twilight sky.

"Make a wish," I whisper, and Korra shuts her eyes tight. I do the same, but peek with one eye open to watch as Korra makes her wish. Her brows are pulled together in concentration, wishing hard before she lets her lantern free. I release mine and it quickly rises up, traveling alongside Korra's lantern.

The night sky looks like a living, breathing thing as the lights float into the air and drift out over the water, and it's better than searching the night sky for stars in a city that never sleeps. The lanterns can be seen glowing miles away, and they're like a million stars as they're reflected in the calm waters of Yue Bay.

Korra grasps my hand and leans her head on my shoulder. "Thanks for today," she says.

My favorite part of the summer festival has always been watching the lanterns drift toward freedom. But standing under the lights with Korra, I've decided.

This is better.


	6. Wounds

_A/N: Sorry it's so short. Not in much of a writing mood today. And still agonizing over yesterday's prompt. Hiking? Really?_

_Rated: T-ish I guess_

* * *

**Wounds**

* * *

"That looks painful."

Bolin hisses and jerks away when she brushes a fingertip over one of the ten inflamed claw marks on his back. The redness stretches from his shoulder blades to his waist, and Korra bites her lip guiltily for not being more careful during their lovemaking. She examines the wounds, and then goes to retrieve a bowl of water from the kitchen.

"Here, let me heal those," she says, setting the bowl down near their bed and commanding a stream of water to soothe the scratch marks she'd inflicted.

"Ah! Gently! _Gently_!" Bolin cries. "Man, getting into bed with you is like trying to cuddle with an angry tigerdillo."

"At least this way you know you've done your job well," she says, planting a kiss at the back of his neck.

He'd never thought of it like that before.


	7. Loss

_A/N: So here's another super short one. I dunno where all my words have gone._

_Rated: H because my heart… it hurts. I'm so sorry._

* * *

**Loss**

* * *

The loss of his eyesight had cost Bolin his career in pro-bending, but even that was nothing compared to this.

"I'm never going to know what she looks like," he says as he strokes the sleeping child's face gently with the tips of his fingers, careful not to wake her.

Korra lies in her bed, exhausted after laboring through hours of childbirth, and twists her fingers through his. "You know what you'd see?" she whispers. "A little bit of you, and a little bit of me."

His eyes begin to water.

Useless eyes.


	8. Future

_A/N: Sorry I've not really been posting much lately. It's just, the English language and I haven't really been getting along for the past few days. Honestly, I don't know what I did to deserve this silent treatment. I thought we were pals._

_I guess I sort of think of this as a sequel to the Nightmare drabble I wrote earlier this month._

_Rated: K_

* * *

**Future**

* * *

Korra and Bolin found that some late night radio usually helps to lull a cranky baby to sleep, so listening to soft instrumentals of classic songs from each of the different kingdoms before bedtime had become a sort of nightly routine.

"Is she asleep yet?" Bolin whispers as he shifts _ever so slightly_ beneath the weight of his infant daughter.

"Yeah. She's asleep."

"Finally!" he sighs with relief, but grins and gently presses his lips to the silky soft, baby-fine hairs on top of her little head. "She was a handful today."

"Tell me about it," Korra mutters as she approaches her husband. The two look so comfortable together on the couch that she almost doesn't want to disturb them, but it's late. "Let's go to bed," she whispers, dropping a kiss onto Bolin's lips as he transfers the baby to her mother. Korra gently cradles her daughter's head in the crook of her arm, but the two parents stop breathing momentarily when the baby moves. Miraculously, the baby stays asleep and they each let out relieved breaths. "That was close."

It'd taken nearly an hour to finally put her down, but they'd succeeded and looked forward to a full night of sleep. Three month olds were a lot of work.

Korra leads the way to the nursery with Bolin tagging behind. Even though he's no longer holding his daughter, that baby smell clings to his clothes and skin, and it's almost as if she's still in his arms her scent is so strong. He watches as Korra tucks their child into her crib, smiles as she presses kisses to a plump little hand, and finds himself pulling Korra into an embrace from behind before he can stop himself. His arms twist themselves around her waist and trap her against his chest so that he can lay kisses along her neck. A soft gasp falls from Korra's lips, and a smirk forms on Bolin's mouth.

"Mmm," he moans, lips nipping at her ear. "I think I want another baby, Korra. We should go practice making one."

Korra laughs, a loud crack of sound she wants to pull back between her lips when the sleeping baby flinches. Bolin can't help the silent, breathy laughter that escapes him when the baby remains asleep, and Korra pulls herself away from her husband's arms and playfully smacks his shoulder which only encourages his laughter. "Shh!" Korra giggles and swats Bolin's hands at his attempts to tug her closer by the hips. "You're going to wake the baby!"

"Then we'd better move this to the other room."

Korra hums happily and finally lets him put his hands on her, wraps her own around his neck, putting their bodies flush together. The couple stumbles down the hall and into their room where they fall into bed together.

* * *

He's had dreams like this before.

Bolin blinks sleepily at the light shining in his eyes and reaches a hand out to the other side of the bed where his fingers meet warm, soft skin.

The woman beside him shifts in her sleep, her brown hair threaded with golden rays from the morning sun. He watches as his wife stretches her arms above her head and smiles to himself at the sight of her swollen belly, at the promise of life. Korra slowly gets to her feet, maneuvering her mass with ease, before being tugged unexpectedly back into bed by her shameless husband.

For now, their laughter fills all the empty spaces of their home.

At least until a brand new voice arrives.

And when he falls asleep and into dreams they're no longer of nightmares, but of a beautiful future.


	9. History Lesson

_A/N: Sorry if this is meh. I tried. Some of these prompts you guys…_

_Rated: K_

* * *

**History Lesson**

* * *

History has a bad habit of repeating itself. Witnessing Korra and Mako and their on-again, off-again relationship only proved that to me. It's an endless cycle of arguing and fighting and breaking up only for them to get back together and do it all over again a few weeks later. Every time they're off-again I dare to hope that it'll be for the last time. Not because I'm in love with her or anything.

Okay, yeah I'm definitely still in love with her. Is it such a bad thing that I enjoy all the time Korra spends with me when she and Mako are in fallout mode?

They're together again now, and I find myself practicing a new routine with Pabu out at the meditation pavilion, just the two of us. Alone. At least this way I won't be forced to see Korra and Mako be all lovey dovey. I'm rolling my eyes just thinking about the snuggling and the nose nuzzling and the stupid _nicknames_!

Yes, a part of me wanted desperately for those silly affections to be directed at me. But it's also just easier to be alone now when I spend so much time wishing things could be the way they used to be. Before it got all complicated and messy. Before anybody got hurt. Back when the three of us could just have fun without all this drama.

So it's a bit of a surprise when Korra approaches. I half expected that she and Mako would be out doing some sickly romantic type thing, like walking arm in arm down by the shore or having a picnic in the park.

"Mako's not here," I say, cutting her off before she gets a chance to speak.

"I can see that," she says, and I can practically hear her rolling her eyes at me. "And anyway, I was looking for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah. Why do you sound so surprised?"

I shrug, feeling guilty for the attitude I've just given her. "Just thought you'd want to be with Mako now that you're _on_ again."

"Mako and I broke up."

"Huh?" My head whips around and I stare at her wide-eyed. They've gone less and less time between each consecutive breakup, but this has got to be the fastest one ever. "But I thought you guys just got back together?"

"We did, but we're not anymore. Never again."

"I'm sure whatever it is can't be that bad." _They'll probably even be back together by dinner_, I think bitterly.

"No, it's for real this time. As in permanently. Forever. We are never ever getting back together. Period." Korra's hands whip to the sides, as if she's trying to erase her entire relationship with Mako from her memory. But it's funny, because she doesn't look upset about it at all.

"Why not?"

Korra huffs and sits cross-legged next to me. She drops her head on my shoulder and I don't stop myself from resting mine atop hers. "I just don't think Mako is the one for me," she sighs, and when she speaks her breath smells like leechi juice.

"But Mako's great!"

_What, am I _trying_ to get them back together?_

Yes, I realize. Because Korra loves Mako, and Mako loves Korra, and I love them both. And if being together is what makes them happy then I'll just have to pull up my big boy pants and deal. Even if it hurts me to see them together.

"I realized something today," she whispers, and I strain my ears, attempting to catch every inflection of her voice. "I'm happiest when I'm with you." Korra lays her hand near mine, and her fingers nudge into my palm, inching their way between my fingers until our hands are laced together.

My heart beats faster and I swallow thickly, because _Korra is holding my hand_ and I don't know what to do. This isn't a dream, but it doesn't feel real. "W-what are you saying, Korra?"

Her fingers squeeze mine tightly and refuse to let go when I try to slide my hand gently away. It's not that I don't want to be holding Korra's hand. Spirits, it's the best feeling in the world having her palm against mine, sweaty and callused as it may be. But she was Mako's girlfriend ten seconds ago and I'm not prepared to get my heart ripped out again.

"I love you," she says, "and I want to be with you."

Now I really must be dreaming.

Her hand comes up and cups my face, her eyes growing darker when I don't say anything. I blink repeatedly and shake my head. This obviously isn't happening. This is a dream.

"Bo, this isn't a dream," she laughs.

_I said that out loud, didn't I?_

"Yeah, you did," she giggles.

"I don't get it. Am I the reason you broke up? Is it my fault?"

"No no no!" she says, cupping my face with both hands now. "Mako and I just weren't right for each other. It had nothing to do with you. Well, except maybe the way I feel about you."

"D-does Mako know? The way you f-feel about me?"

She giggle-snorts and rolls her eyes. "He's actually the one who told _me_."

"He did?"

"Yeah. He noticed my feelings for you way before I did. But I don't think he's upset. We both agreed – and really, this is the only thing we've ever agreed on – that we'd both be happier just being friends." She nibbles her lip thoughtfully before asking, "Bo, will you go out with me?"

The smile on my face is nearly too large to contain. "Y-yeah! Of course! Definitely! Yes! Absolutely!"

"Okay, okay I get it!" Korra says as I sweep her up into a tight hug.

"This is so great, Korra! I'll take you to Narooks and we'll go to the theater and maybe even back to Harmony Tower since I know you loved that last t–"

I gasp as Korra's lips stop my words. And all my thoughts. I watch her with wide eyes until the fact that _Korra is kissing me_ registers in my brain. My eyes slide shut and the rest of me is soaring. It's just a simple light pressure of her lips against mine, and you'd hardly think that would feel like anything at all. But it's so amazing it makes my heart falter. Like getting goose bumps when you hear a soul-touching piece of music. Or getting struck by lightning.

Or falling in love.

Korra's arms twist around my neck, her body moving closer to me until she's nearly in my lap. We spend a good few minutes just kissing and laughing and holding hands until we finally decide to catch a boat into the city for dinner at Narooks. I teasingly nuzzle her nose just as the ferry is docking and don't even mind the punch in the arm afterwards.

So here's a lesson for you: History repeats itself.

But that doesn't mean we can't get it right every now and then.


	10. In the Park

_A/N: You guys... some of these prompts... I don't know what to do with them._

_Rated: F for Fluff_

* * *

**In the Park**

* * *

Bolin selects a perfectly plump strawberry from their basket of fruit and holds it by the stem as he presents it to his lover. Korra leans forward, catching his wrist as she envelops the morsel of fruit pinched between his fingers with her lips… bites. She laughs as he cups his hand under her chin to capture the juices that spill down her throat. What he doesn't catch, he licks away.

"B-Bolin!" she gasps, glancing around their little picnic set-up under the shade of a flowering cherry blossom tree. Petals swirl all around in the breeze, falling soft as snow and landing in their hair like confetti crowns. "People will see!"

She spots a paparazzo a couple feet over, concealed poorly behind a bush as he clicks away on his little camera, snapping glimpses of the Avatar in love.

"Let them look," Bolin says, smiling as his lips work at a tender spot on her neck that always makes her shake. "I've got nothing to hide."


	11. Chores

_A/N: So I'm not happy with this, but I tried. Not sure how this really goes with "chores" but I guess if you think of it more as "responsibilities" it makes sense… maybe… whatever I don't care._

_Rated: asdfghjkl;_

* * *

**Chores**

* * *

He's been sitting in his office for hours, poring over the paperwork he didn't get through during the day. Hasn't even gone home yet to kiss his wife good night. Undoubtedly she'll be in bed by now. It's after twelve.

When he hears a knock on the door behind him he startles, nearly spills tea all over everything. He glances over his shoulder, spots his wife in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"Come home, you've gotta sleep at some point."

He goes back to his paperwork, frantically scanning over forms, signing off on reports, analyzing, organizing, researching… there's no end to the mountainous pile of paperwork on his desk. "I can't right now, Korra. Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

"Oh, I can see that," she says, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. "What I'm saying is that it can _wait_."

"And you can't?" he snaps. Korra flinches, stunned into silence by the agitation in his voice. With an exasperated sigh, Bolin shoves the papers away from him. She's never known Bolin to have an outburst like this before, and doesn't know what to say. But already, the rigid expanse of his shoulders wilts as he bows his head in shame for letting his frustration get the better of him. "I'm sorry."

Korra approaches, slides her hand down his shoulder and wheels him away from his desk. He watches her with regretful eyes as she combs her fingers through his hair. It's sticking up at odd angles from all the times he's raked his own fingers through it.

He heaves a deep sigh and snakes his arms around her waist, rests his head atop her swollen middle. A fresh wave of guilt washes over him when he realizes his pregnant wife, ready to burst at any moment, is out so late at night trying to get him to come home.

"This was a mistake," he says, defeated. "I shouldn't have been promoted to Lieutenant. Not when they could have chosen Mako or _anyone_ else over me. At least Mako would know what he's doing."

"Hey," Korra frowns, cups her husband's face. "They didn't choose Mako. They chose _you_. I don't want to hear you talking like that. I know this job means everything to you, and I'm proud of you for getting that promotion. Maybe it's a little more work than we expected, but you can do this. Okay?" Her lips descend on the top of his head, move down to his nose until they meet his lips.

"But what if I can't?" he says, pulling away before she can kiss him. "I've got all these people counting on me and I don't – I don't want to let anyone down."

"That's what you've got me for." This earns her a half-smile, and Korra strokes his stubbly cheek with her thumb. He's trying hard not to be cheered up, but it's impossible when Korra's mere presence is enough to set him at ease. Her faith in him is unbelievable, strengthening, empowering. He doesn't know how he'd get through the day without it.

"Come on, let's go home," she says, tugging him away from his desk, and away from his worries.


	12. Stay Up Late

_A/N: Realized I've written quite a few pregnant!Borra fics and stuff about Borra Babies, but I haven't done a pregnancy announcement one yet._

_Sorry if it's blah. I've been watching Soul Eater lately and I think it's eating my soul._

_Rated: K_

* * *

**Stay Up Late**

* * *

Bolin makes his way to the bedroom and pulls up short when he spots Korra asleep in their bed, her breaths even, the blanket up around her shoulders. He has to shake himself after a moment. He can stay up all night just marveling at the beautiful life and love he shares with the incredible woman before him, but it won't help him score the forty winks he desperately needs. First things first: the Fire Ferret uniform has to come off.

He slowly begins to undress, the aches and bruises flaring with every movement. The mere thought of the cool sheets and his true love snuggled up beside him is a sweet relief, and the only thing that gets him through the torture of disrobing.

Who knew nine minutes in the arena could be such hell?

His shoe drops off his foot just a little too loudly that he's cringing, shoulders tense, breath hitched. There's no sign that that she's woken up though, and he lets out a relieved breath. Good, good. Korra needs all the rest she can get what with the stomach flu she's been suffering the past few days.

When he finally climbs into bed in just his underwear and spots the smile on her lips, he groans. "And I tried so hard _not_ to wake you…"

Korra shifts, stretching her limbs, joints cracking. She lets out a giggle that gets interrupted by a yawn. "It's okay," she says, looping her arms around his waist and pulling him closer. "How was the game? Sorry I didn't go."

"Oh, that's alright. You needed to rest more than you needed to see me play." He presses his palm over her forehead, feeling the extra warmth her body gives off. "You're a little warm… how are you feeling?"

"Pregnant."

His eyes snap down to hers, but he finds no tricks in the ocean depths of her blue eyes.

Bolin's heart lurches in his chest as Korra lifts her shirt to reveal the gentle swell of her abdomen. It hardly shows at all against her toned belly. The bump is so small he wouldn't have even noticed it if she hadn't shown him.

"Looks like the game's not the only thing I've won tonight," he says, smiling as his hand comes to rest on the flat of her stomach.

Korra threads her fingers through his where it's placed on her belly, and recounts her visit to the healers earlier that evening.

He's not even tired.


	13. Birthday

_A/N: Okay I really like this one for no reason in particular._

_Borra Month - Day 27_

_Rating: K_

* * *

**Birthday**

* * *

Pots and pans clang from within the kitchen like a percussionist who badly needs to practice his rhythm.

"Hey! What's going on?!" Bolin shouts as he makes his way towards the chorus of kitchenware. When he smells burning and spots the smoke billowing throughout his home he moves quickly to investigate.

An iron skillet sings as it hits the floor, putting a nice dent in the tile that he wonders if he'll be able to fix later. Korra spins around when he enters, skidding in a pool of wet and giving a shriek, but is rescued by Bolin's arms before she has the chance to fall.

"Happy… birthday?" she says, grinning awkwardly up at him.

Bolin glances around the hazard area that has become his kitchen. Putty looking stuff covers every inch of counter space. A mountain of dirty dishes nearly touches the ceiling. And smoke is spewing from the oven, filling their home with the aroma of burned-to-a-crisp birthday cake.

It's a complete disaster, and it looks like Korra has taken yet another casualty in the form of a mixing bowl. But it's his birthday. You're supposed to get what you want on your birthday.

And what Bolin wants isn't presents or surprises or birthday cake.

Unless he's eating it off of Korra.

And would you look at that, there's a smear of batter on her cheek.


	14. Regret

_A/N: I'd really like to do a part two for this… but I guess we'll see. There's a few other things I've been wanting to work on._

_Rated: T_

* * *

**Regret**

* * *

"You haven't eaten yet?" Mako says, poking me in the shoulder with the end of his rolled up newspaper.

I'm suddenly thrust out of my head, and I glance at him and then down at my plate where I find that I've torn my dumpling open and all the vegetables have spilled out. With my chopsticks I scoop up some of the veggie chunks and choke it down. This seems to appease Mako for the moment, and he unrolls his newspaper and begins to skim the headlines. But that's where my meal ends. How can I even think about eating at a time like this?

I'd come here hoping I'd find a shock of blue among all of this red and yellow, and each time someone rises to dispose of their empty dishes I catch myself watching. The air acolytes are busy eating their breakfasts, and there's Tenzin and his family a couple tables over clearing away their plates.

But no sign of Korra.

"Hey, bro… have you seen Korra this morning?"

I say the words as casually as I can, my eyes never leaving my plate; I'm too afraid Mako will see in my eyes all the secrets I'm trying to hide. Asking Mako is a sort of last ditch effort before I go out on my own and look for her. He's usually up at the crack of dawn anyway – _firebenders_ – and although I know Korra isn't an early riser, I just need to know if anyone's seen her this morning. I need to know that she hasn't run home to the South Pole after what happened last night.

The newspaper crinkles as he turns the page. "Nope," he says. "Not since yesterday."

I feel it like a stab in the heart, and every second that I don't know where she is stretches me so wide and thin that I'm afraid I might snap any second.

"Oh… a-alright," I say as I reach for my glass of water. My hands are shaking so badly it sloshes onto my shirt. It's just water, but I grab a napkin to busy myself with wiping it away because I can still feel Mako's eyes on me, and when he sets his newspaper down, folds the pages neatly back into place, I pray he won't ask what I know he's about to ask–

"Something wrong, Bolin? You're acting a little strange... Bo?"

I glance up and see Mako watching me curiously, like he thinks maybe he'll need to step in and be my hero, make everything perfect in my little world. But this isn't a problem he can fix for me, not this time.

"Naw, bro," I say, plastering on a smile I hope he won't see through. "I'm great, as usual!"

_Yeah, best to keep up appearances, _I think to myself._ What would Mako say if you told him you slept with his ex-girlfriend?_

_Oh, spirits… what have I done?_

"I'm gonna go for a walk," I say, rising from my seat and setting my nearly full plate down on the floor where Pabu will be able to eat his fill.

One night. One wonderful, terrifying, devastating night is going to cost me my best friend.

"You sure you're alright?" Mako asks.

I smile, give a nod. But I know it as well as he does, and he doesn't believe me for a second.

_What's wrong he asks._

_Only everything._


	15. Practice

_A/N: You know what? I won't even care if nobody reads this one because I think it's the BEST damn thing I've ever written._

_First time trying out second person, and I think it's pretty successful. What do you guys think?_

_Rated: K for kisses_

* * *

**Practice**

* * *

"How was your first kiss?" she asks.

It's an innocent enough question.

Innocent and everything until you remember… it never was.

In all the fairytales you've heard, kisses are magical, evil-spell-breaking wonders. Something that happens between lovers in the rain, in a bed, over an ice cream sundae or under the stars. Not that you've been able to experience it for yourself.

You dream about the girl, the kiss, how it'll happen, when and where. Because isn't the location important? It is, isn't it? It's got to be somewhere romantic or else it won't be any good. Is it going to be soon? Tomorrow? Maybe one of those cute fangirls is going to pucker her lips and smack one on you after you win your next match. She'll be great. Really cute and fun. A girl who really likes you.

That's a nice dream.

The reality of the matter is you're simply _unkissable_. Not because you don't have lips – really, what human being doesn't have lips? – but because the girls who so frequently scream your name, the ones who come backstage to ask for your autograph, the cute girls who at first seem so friendly and _interested_… those are the ones who take one look at your brother, and you know how there are signs at the park warning you not to feed the water fowl? The girls swarm towards your brother like a hoard of turtleducks and he's the most magnificent piece of bread they've ever seen. They all want a taste. And you're left feeling like the wretched inadequately unkissable potato you are. The place holder at which the girls practice batting their eyelashes. And you say you don't mind. Who wants to kiss a girl like that anyway?

Except… you _do_ mind, don't you?

After all, what's wrong with _your_ lips?

The girl of your dreams sits beside you in the grass, your pet fire ferret enjoying the lazy strokes of her fingers all along his back. She's still waiting for you to answer.

"So, what was it like?" she asks.

You clear your throat uncomfortably, unsure what to say. So you go with the truth.

"I've – ahh… actually never kissed anyone…"

Surprise registers on her face. Yeah, totally pathetic right? What kind of rock star probender has never kissed a girl? Some ladies' man you are…

"Really?" she says. "I just thought–"

"Whatever, it's no big deal," you say. "It'll happen one day. I'm just waiting for the right girl."

Your eyes slide to the corner of their sockets, hoping that can be her.

"What was _your_ first kiss like?" you ask, just to keep the conversation going.

Suddenly she's tense and awkward, her fingers stopping their loving attention along the ferret's dark red fur. "Umm… you were there for it…?"

_Oh, right._

You're so totally over it though.

_Yeah, no you're not._

"Kissing's alright I guess," she says, "but you're not really missing much."

Your brows crease because that doesn't sound right at all. Nowhere in the fairytales do the princesses swoon over princes who give just _alright_ kisses. No, kisses with the one you love are supposed to be like happily ever afters.

_Magic_.

"It feels good anyway," she continues. "Sort of wet and soft and warm."

"That's it?!" you ask, disbelieving.

There's no way all those stories about love could be wrong.

"Pretty much."

"Are you sure?" you ask. "There's no butterflies in your stomach? Goose bumps? Fireworks?!"

"Well, yeah for the first time there was some of that," she says. "But after you've done it for a while it's just… it gets old."

"That can't be right."

"That's how it was for me," she says with a shrug of her arms.

The fire ferret escapes out of her hands to inspect a nest of dragonflies. The critters dart into the air when the ferret gets too close, and the animal stands on his hind legs, swatting playfully as the lizardflies circle the air, making loop-de-loops above his head.

"I just think that if it's someone – someone you _really_ like – your heart will begin to race," you say. "You'll look each other in the eyes and the whole world will sort of fade away… and when your lips finally touch it'll be like electricity crackling all along your skin. It'll start at your lips and make its way throughout your body, from the ends of your hair to the tips of your toes. It'll be like stars bursting in your eyes… like fireworks."

You realize she's watching you, sky blue eyes soft, a wistful smile on her lips. You realize your bodies are much closer than they started out; she's leaning towards you, as if that kiss you described is hidden just behind your back and she intends to get a peek.

The fantasy vanishes and she's back in the real world, staring off at the reality surrounding her.

No magic here.

"That's a little silly, Bo," she sighs. "Nothing's _that_ wonderful."

_You're wrong_, you think.

And maybe if she's not wrong, you refuse to believe it. Refuse to believe that love isn't a wonderful, beautiful thing. You're pretty sure you've _seen_ it…

…in the looks your parents once gave each other.

"What are you doing, Bo?" she whispers, and you didn't even realize you were moving towards her. She's suddenly just there.

_Irresistibly. Inevitably. There._

"I don't know," you say.

Your heart's pounding so hard you're afraid it's going to burst through your ribs. Your heartbeat is so loud in your ears it blocks out all evidence of the world around you. The air's charged with lightning, her lips a breath away from yours…

Your eyes slide shut as she bridges the distance between you, her lips meeting yours in a satin-like caress. Your skin is on fire, the tingling sensation making goose bumps dance up your arms. Your lips are slow and deliberate as you explore all along her mouth, your hand gently cupping behind her neck, fingers raking through her hair. Her lips are moist and soft as they push against yours and _oh spirits_, this is everything you've dreamed and more.

When you pull away, remembering the need to breathe, the world is spinning and you close your dizzy eyes.

"Wow… Are you sure you've never done that before?" she whispers breathlessly. "You seem like a pro to me."

"I don't know…" you say, smiling as you drop kisses along her jaw. "I think I could use more practice."

Her forehead comes to a rest against yours, and you know you're both thinking it.

_Fireworks._


End file.
